Hear You Me
by SgtSatine
Summary: It had to be her, my worst enemy. In my darkest hour she stood by me and gave me somewhere to go. I don't think I ever said thank you. In fact I'm sure I didn't. May angels lead her in.
1. The Brightest Witch of Our Age

I didn't want to do it, but I had to. It was her or death and I didn't want to choose the later. I could feel the blood seeping through the sleeve of my shirt. "Stupid Deatheaters" I mumbled to myself. I barely escaped with my life and now this. No wand, no money, no family, and no friends. How did I get into this mess I rubbed my arm where the blood was showing. Instantly a searing pain coursed through my body. Why me? I didn't dare pull back the cloth covering my arm, I was too afraid of what lay underneath. Shaking my head I started limping toward the small muggle café I just saw the girl disappear into. Inside the lighting was very dim and I could hear a soft jazz tune playing. I saw the boy behind the counter frown at my appearance. I turned away from him quickly, covering my nose in an attempt to block out the smell of coffee. I scanned the room trying to find the rather unkempt bushy hair that belonged to the girl I needed to find. In the back corner of the shop is where I found her, buried with her nose in a book, how typical. The corner she sat in was dark and if it wasn't for the small light illuminating the picture on the wall behind her, her table wouldn't have caught my eye at all. I straightened my collar and tried to hide the blood on my shirt as well as I could. I ran my hand through my hair and looked down at my pants, they were torn but there was no hiding that. Pulling myself together I tried not to limp as I walked to her table but my attempt was pathetic. Thank Merlin she wasn't paying attention. I cleared my throat.

"Malfoy." She said before I could even speak. Her eyes never left the page as she acknowledged by presence.

"Granger." I sighed and plopped into the seat next to her. Neither of us spoke for several seconds which seemed to last for hours. I started nervously drumming my fingers on the table. Why did I even think she would help me? Have I really fallen this far to ask for this mudbloods help? A million questions crawled through my mind. Her eyes continued to scan the page of her novel, and for several seconds I could swear she seemed to forget I even sat down. Then she spoke.

"What do you want? I'm actually very busy." Slowly her eyes lifted I saw them scan over the blood, the bruises, and the cuts. Her face twisted, going from annoyed to worried, then confused. I was weak and tired and I know she could tell. The bags under my eyes had to be thick and I was covered in dirt from spending the last three nights in the dungeon of my house. Then I caught her eyes lingering on my arm for a moment too long.

"I'm not one of your books Granger do you mind?" I snapped before I could stop myself. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes shot back to her novel.

"What…happened?" she asked hesitantly, as if questioning if she should ask at all. She closed her book and placed it on the table. I could tell she already knew the answer. She stared at her hands purposely avoiding eye contact.

"Death Eaters, my…my father" I couldn't say anymore it felt like I had swallowed a whole pumpkin pasty. Her eyes shot up and mine met them; I had never noticed they were brown before. They we're filled with understanding and pity, I scowled and we sat for a moment just looking at one another. Pity? I could feel my scowl growing. That's the last thing I wanted was for Granger to pity me. "Stop it!" I shouted and she hushed me instantly turning away.

"Don't shout. We are in a public place. Now tell me what you want or be on your way." She waved her hand toward the door and picked up the novel and started searching for her page.

"We have to get out of here," I turned my head and looked at the floor, when I saw her glance back to my face ",they might know I'm here."

"What?" she said still looking at me. She unconsciously started packing her things. "We? What makes us a we, and why did you lead them to me anyway?" She finally broke her gaze from my face and picked up the speed of her packing.

"Granger," I sighed "I need your help." I knew this was a personal victory for her, she couldn't stop smiling.

"The Prince of Slytherin needs my help? A lowly little mudblood? Surly Malfoy you do need help, but not the kind I can give you." She slowly stood and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"They took my wand, beat me, and used the cruciatus" I whispered just loud enough so she could hear. "My own father did this to me, and all because I refused…refused" I choked up again and started shaking my head. The memories were too fresh, days ago my life was fine and then he snapped. Then she spoke, bringing me back to the present.

"Refused what?" She asked cautiously but again I knew she already knew the answer. I lifted my sleeve.

"They held me down and gave it to me anyway." I couldn't meet her eyes, I just kept starring down at the permanent scar burnt into my skin, and I knew she was doing the same.

It was the first time I ever really looked at it. It was intricate and could have been considered a work of art if it didn't hold such a terrible meaning. The mark burned as it moved and I just wanted to scratch it out of my skin. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I thought about all the events that had happened earlier that day. That's when she reached over, pulled my sleeve down and sat back in her chair.

"They were following you?" I nodded. "How did you get away?"

"One of our house elves helped me escape; She just dropped me off here and went back to the manor"

"She brought you to me?" She questioned.

"I don't know if she intended to. I just told her to bring me some where safe. I half expected to end up in China, Africa, or the Americas, but when I looked around the first thing I saw was you." I still couldn't look up at her but I would bet my life that her expression was a mixture of pity and confusion.

"Well that makes perfect sense." She said after a long awkward pause.

"It does?" I finally looked up at her.

"Yeah, I thought you were supposed to be smart Malfoy." I tried to suppress the scowl working its way onto my lips but Granger saw it anyway. "Look all I'm trying to say is that where is the last place your father would expect you to go? To a mudblood's house," She smirked a little. ", To a member of the golden trio." I smirked as well, she was right no one would believe that I would go to Granger. She is the last one anyone would think I would go to for help. She sat back down and for a minute she seemed to be working through this all in her head. "I don't know if I can trust you." She put her hand into her bag and rested it there. I looked at her curiously and she opened her bag just enough to show me she had a firm grip on her wand.

"Fine don't believe me" I shouted at her and crossed my arms across my cheast. I kept my eyes on her as she stood again, turned, and took a few steps toward the door. "I don't deserve your help anyway." I said and let my face fall as soon as I thought she was out of earshot. That's when she turned around and sighed.

"I can't just leave you here, not like that." Neither of us moved. "You may be the biggest arse I know but I don't think you're lying, not about this anyway." She dropped her bag back on the table and looked me straight in my eyes. "If you hurt my family though I swear on everything magical that I will have my vengeance." Her voice was cold and demanding. For a moment I was scared, memories from our third year flashed in my mind and I instinctively grabbed my nose.

"Granger, I didn't know you could sound so dominating." I smirked, and lowered my hand. However the look she gave me quickly wiped it off my face. "I'm not going to do anything to your family. Frisk me if you must, I'm wandless, You don't have to worry." I met her gaze and her honey eyes pierced into mine with such a hatred. All I could think about was that I was accepting help from one of the five people I hated the most in this world. She even out ranked Potter landing herself in the number two spot; She always had to be better then everyone at everything. Dumb mudblood I taunted in my head, you're such a goody goody, brown nosier. You'd even help your worst enemy. My lips were twitching and I was afraid this hatred I had for her was going to come spilling out of my mouth. I shook my head and looked at the floor. I could accept her help, right? It was only for a night or two, and after all I did want to be on her side of this war from the beginning. I rolled my eyes when she finally turned away from me, satisfied that I wouldn't hurt her family.

"We better get going, its pretty late as it is." I stood and let her lead the way. She picked up her bag and walked out the door. I saw her slyly slip her wand into her pocket her hand hovering close to it. We walked a few blocks in silence before we turned into a small alley. "Granger, where are we going?" She just pointed to one of the houses lining the alley. I stopped in my tracks as she walked through one of the gates.

"Malfoy are you coming?" She turned around and looked at me.

"Where are we?" I responded without taking a step.

"My house Malfoy, where did you think we were going?" She walked up to the door and searched around in her bag until she pulled out a key. The house was decent from what I could see in the dark. It was small, a lot smaller then what I was used to, but it seemed cozy in a way. Dark brick with white trimmings. Its just the kind of house Granger would live in boring, and plain.

"So this is where the brightest witch of our age sleeps?" I said maybe a little bit too sarcastically. She turned on the spot and glared at me. "I didn't mean anything by it." I stammered out quickly as she gripped her wand.

"I'm doing you a favor Malfoy. I'm saving your life. Do not test me." She rose her wand. I lowered my eyes to the ground instantly and made a mental note not to make snarky comments about Granger's home anymore. 


	2. The Hem of Weasley's Shirt

"Mum, Dad?" Granger called in a half whisper. I stood in the doorway as she took her shoes off, and placed them neatly in a line with other pairs that were by the door. "They must be in bed." She said casually and strode to one of the cabinets in the kitchen. She pulled out a jar of cookies. Pulling two of the sugary sweets out then looked at me. "Snickerdoodle?" She held the container in my direction.

"No. I'm not hungry" I said stubbornly, but my stomach disagreed with me. It growled loudly as I took a seat at the kitchen table. She rolled her eyes went to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk.

"Go take your shoes off Malfoy." She sneered right back at me, as she poured two glasses of milk and brought them and the jar of cookies to the table. I yanked off my shoes and threw them to the rug where Granger left hers. "Fix them" she ordered and, I saw her roll her eyes again when I didn't move to oblige her she sat down and offered the jar to me. I pulled a few of the cookies out and hastily crammed one in my mouth. They were coated in cinnamon and sugar and I licked my lips before devouring two more.

"Apparently you are hungry after all, hmm?" Granger smirked and gingerly took a sip from her glass.

"Shut it Granger I haven't eaten since yesterday." I took a bite out of another cookie and she fell silent.

"_You will learn your place you whiney insolent child" A burst of light filled my vision and then the pain came._

"_Lucious, stop this he's your son!" My mother was screaming. "You'll kill him! You're killing our boy!" Then the pain stopped; I saw him backhand my mother and she fell to the floor. He staggered over to me. I could smell the firewhiskey on his breath as he leaned in close. _

"_A few days in the dungeon will you do you good." I felt my arms being lifted and I was dragged out of the room. The last thing I saw was my father picking my mother up off the floor and pulling her into an embrace._

Granger sighed and I snapped out of my daze. "This is only for the night Malfoy. Tomorrow I will be contacting Dumbledore and he will figure out what to do with you." She stood her glass of milk now empty. She took it and placed it in the sink. "I'm going to change I'll be right back, when you're finished put your glass in the sink and you can leave the jar on the counter. Then go make yourself comfortable in the living room. Right through there." She pointed through the archway behind me. I nodded and she disappeared through another door.

I finished my glass of milk and did as she said. Her living room was painted a bland white, a brick fireplace sat on one of the walls and an odd square box sat next to it on a table to the left. There was a pale blue couch and loveseat. A piano against the wall closest to me and every surface in the room had a picture of Granger on it. I couldn't help but walk around the room and look at them. They were rather boring, they didn't even move. There was a picture of a baby and two adults, Granger and her parents I presumed, one of her well she was younger sitting on a bed and reading. I smirked a bit; Granger will always be the same. Moving on there were various pictures of her doing random things, with random people. I walked by barely giving each a glance until I came across a very young Granger sitting on the floor in witches robes a broom in hand. I grabbed it off the shelf to get a closer look.

"I was six there." I jumped and dropped the picture.

"Not funny" I hissed at her. She only laughed and bent to pick up the frame; smiling at the picture as she placed it back into its spot on the fireplace ledge. "How did you get robes? You're a mudb…muggle born; you couldn't have known you were a witch then." She let out a heavy sigh.

"Halloween Malfoy." Her smile faded and she stepped away from me, and went to grab something off the couch. "Here, these are Ron's pajamas. For when he spends the night, he always seems to forget his." She threw the clothes to me.

"No thanks." I dropped them onto the black box thing and walked over to the loveseat.

"Don't you dare sit down. You are absolutely filthy go change now or you can sleep on the kitchen floor." She yanked the outfit off of that box and threw it at me once more. "The loo is in the hall, just there." She pointed me in the direction. I stood for a moment. Weasley's Pajamas…of everything. "Is there a problem?"

"No." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the loo. I quickly tore off the ripped and bloodied outfit I was in. The scar on my arm was still wriggling around. A heat rose in my chest as I looked at it. The ink still burning my skin, I grabbed the towel off the bathroom counter and wet it before starting to scrub my face clean. I could feel my eyes welling up as memories flooded my brain. I slammed my hands down on the counter and looked into the mirror for the first time.

"Shh!" I heard from in the hallway.

"Shh yourself" I muttered back while I examined my face in the mirror. Is this really what I look like right now. My hair was all askew, my face covered in dirt and blood. Dark circles lay under my eyes and my right eye had been blacked and the bruise carried down my right cheek. I watched the first tear fall from my eye and drip down over the bruise leaving a slightly cleaned train in its wake. More tears followed as I rinsed the towel in my hand and brought it to my face once more. A sob escaped my lips as I gently scrubbed away the dirt and grime. Only calming myself down and wiping my eyes dry when my face was clean. I ran my hands under the water taking care to brush my fingers over the newly formed bruises on my knuckles. I used the water to slick my hair back as best I could before using the towel to clean off the rest of my body. I noted each bruise and scar making sure nothing needed to be healed. When I was clean I looked down at the pair of pajamas I had been given. A collared button up shirt with matching pants in a red plaid pattern. They were soft to the touch and seemed to be hardly worn. My muscles were stiff as I stretched and bent to put them on. Looking in the mirror once more I pulled myself into a proper stance. Granger had seen me at worst and that was enough of that, I smoothed my hair down once more and opened the bathroom door. Upon reentering the living room I noticed Granger had lit a fire, but I didn't see her. "Granger?" I called out.

"Shh, my parents are sleeping." A voice came from the kitchen.

"I can't help it. I'm not used to such a small house. Your living room is about the size of my bathroom alone. This entire floor of your so called house could fit in my mother's closet" I couldn't repress my scowl as she walked into the room.

"Here," was all she said as she shoved a mug into my hand. "Hot Cocoa." I stared into the mug for a while 6 tiny marshmallows floated on the surface, I watched them melt well listening to Granger bustle about the room. Why was she being so nice? When I finally took my gaze off the cup I noticed she set the couches up into beds, and was settling down on the loveseat. I caught her eye and she nodded her head toward the couch. I took it as a cue I should sit down.

We sat in silence for a long while, slowly sipping the hot chocolate out of our mugs and watching the fire. When I finally finished mine I placed it on the table in front of me and started fidgeting with the hem of Weasley's shirt. 'Stupid Weasley, that slimy git' I chanted over and over in my head. I glanced up at Granger she was twisting one of her frizzy curls around her finger and staring at the floor. She too had finished her cocoa and had placed the mug on the table beside mine. I drew my eyes away from her and back to the loose string I was pulling at on Weasley's shirt.

"So," She had finally broken the awkward silence that surrounded us. I looked at her but didn't say anything. She was biting her bottom lip and looking everywhere but at me. I glanced down at the hem of Weasley's shirt once more and that's when she finally spoke again. "Why?"

"Why what Granger?" I snapped, the harshness in my voice scaring me a little. I unconsciously placed my hand over the burning scar on my arm. I knew that's what she asking about. She always had to dig her nose into everyone else's business. Sure enough she didn't fail me. She slowly locked her eyes with mine.

"Why didn't you want the mark Malfoy? Why didn't you want to be one of them?" I sneered at her bluntness.

"That's my business, it's nothing you need to know about." She just shrugged her shoulders.

"You have issue's Malfoy. You're so," She paused looking me up and down. I pulled the blanket over myself and she got up and extinguished the fire. When she sat back down she let out a heavy sigh. "You're mind is so polluted. You really need to sort out your priorities." She shrugged again.

"Shows what you know." I scoffed and folded my arms over my chest. She gave me a sad smile and lay down.

"We should get some rest." I saw her grip her wand and tuck it under her pillow. I nodded, and curled up under the blanket. "Goodnight Malfoy." She whispered into the darkness. I kept silent for a few moments before whispering back an almost inaudible.

"Goodnight Granger."


	3. The Slam of the Door

I didn't want to open my eyes this was the most comfortable I've been since I left Hogwarts for the summer, and even then a good nights sleep was scarce. I wanted to cling to the dream I had been having, but I the harder I tried to remember it the less I recalled. I squeezed my eyes tight as bright morning light burned on the other side of my lids. I heard birds chirping from a window somewhere nearby and when a cool breeze blew across my face I inhaled the crisp morning air deeply before pulling the covers up and snuggling deeper into them. I could feel myself drifting off when the most delicious aroma filled my nose. It was sweet and smelled slightly of cinnamon. I rubbed my eyes before opening them fully and sat up on the couch. I glanced at the love seat Granger had fallen asleep on. She wasn't there but her blanket was folded and her pillow sat neatly on top of it. I stood slowly and started folding the blanket she had given me to use.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the kitchen. I jumped and reached for my wand only to remember I didn't have it. As panic started to set in I lunged for the first object I saw, which was the lamp sitting on the end table. I lifted it up to use it as a weapon. I took a deep breath as someone started coming into the living room.

"Malfoy!" Granger shrieked. "What on earth are you doing? Put that down." She said rushing over and grabbing the lamp from my hands and placing it gently back onto the table.

"Is everything okay? What happened in there?" I still stared at the doorway behind her. My hands clenched at my sides.

"This is an antique, you have to be careful. I can't just fix things with magic here." She mumbled before answering me. "Mum just dropped a plate, I came in to make sure it didn't wake you." She picked up the blanket I had dropped and started folding it. "What I found was a little more disturbing." I saw a smirk start to crawl across her lips. "What we're you planning on doing with the lamp anyway?" she glimpsed at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I sneered and flopped onto the couch messing up the folded blanket she had set down. She scowled in my direction and fixed it.

"Come on Mum's made breakfast." She walked into the kitchen and I slowly followed her. "Mum this is Draco Malfoy." She said nonchalantly and sat down at the kitchen table. I nodded to the pale thin women I recognized from the pictures the night before. She was short, about Grangers height with long dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes that reminded me of my mothers. A warm smile played across her lips.

"Draco it's very nice to meet you, you can call me Elizabeth. I've heard quite a bit about you over the years." Her smile faded for a moment then reappeared. ", not all good, but the past is behind us. How do you like your eggs?" She spoke quickly and then turned her back to Granger and I as she dropped something in the sink. I stole a glace toward Granger who was sitting mouth agape staring at her mother.

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am. I'm not picky however you prefer to make them is fine." Elizabeth nodded and I took another glace at Granger as I sat down. She was now staring at me, bewilderment etched across her face. 'What?' I mouthed to her, her eyes grew wider if it we're possible and she snorted before glaring down at her plate. We sat in silence as Mrs. Granger prepared breakfast. Once we had our fill we went back into the living room.

"Why we're you being so nice to my mother? She is a muggle after all." Granger snapped when she was sure her mother wouldn't hear.

"It's a thing called manners Granger. How do you think my parents raised me?" After I realized what I had just said I shot Granger a look that screamed do not answer that. She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. Her honey brown eyes caught mine and I could clearly tell she had many things to say about how my parents raised me. "Don't even Granger. Don't go there."

"I didn't say anything." She mumbled and turned away from me. I absentmindedly rubbed my arm where it bandaged, reminding exactly what she was thinking. "I sent a letter to Dumbledore earlier this morning. He should be here by two. If Hamlet doesn't get caught up."

"Who's Hamlet?" I blurted out as soon as she finished her sentence.

"My owl, Malfoy. How else would I get in contact with Dumbledore?" She rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch in the living room. She grabbed something off of the coffee table and next thing I knew that strange black box was screaming some terrible form of muggle music at me. I jumped backward and I heard Granger giggle.

"Shut it Granger." I mumbled and sat on the love seat. A few minutes went by and I was drawn into watching the little people Granger was keeping in the box. How is she all for house elf rights and yet she keeps slaves in her living room. I made a mental note to bring it up later as I realized she was watching me. I could see her glancing at me every few seconds out of the corner of my eye. She'd look at me back at the screen look at me again.

"Malfoy?" She nearly whispered.

"What?" I sneered at her.

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to go home?" I shrugged my shoulders. "What about a friend, is there someone you can stay with a relative maybe?"

"Seriously Granger?" turned my attention back to the slave box. "Do you really think anyone I'm close to wouldn't turn me into my father in a minute?" She stayed silent for a moment.

"Well you need to think of something!" She snapped and crossed her arms over her cheast. "I don't understand how you're being so nonchalant about all of this. You are in terrible danger, you've dragged me into you idiotic family problems and brought the danger to my doorstep."

"Actually you brought me to your doorstep. I found you at that café." I smirked.

"You are insufferable, just like Harry and Ron." She spat and turned back toward the slave box. For a moment I thought her rant would be done, but she didn't stop. "You need to think about these things you just sleep on my couch. Hopefully Dumbledore will take you, You better pray he shows you pity." I caught her eye and exaggerated the growing scowl on my lips.

"I'll figure it out Granger, I'm not going anywhere with that poor excuse for a wizard. Dumbledore is a pathetic, loony, old man. He doesn't even deserve to be headmaster in my opinion." I don't know why I said it, and truth be told I didn't believe but as I stared into Grangers brown eyes I knew with insulting Dumbledore I crossed the line. Granger stood slowly and I followed suit.

"You are the pathetic. I mean look at you crawling to your enemy for help. How dare you insult him. He is a great Wizard, and a wizard without a wand is hardly a wizard at all, wouldn't you agree."

"You little bitch, I wouldn't crawl for your help if you we're my last hope. I'd rather die than beg for your filthy mudblood self to help me out.

"Malfoy," she said her voice dangerously low and her eyes narrow. "Leave." I curled my hands into fists at me side. If she wasn't a woman I would have knocked her out right then. "I refuse to help you." She walked out of the room and reappeared a moment later with my shoes and the tattered clothing she found me in last night.

"Fine." I mumbled as she threw the clothing at me. I slipped my shoes on and she started pushing me toward the door. "Don't touch me you filthy mudblood." I spat at her with all the venom I could muster up. I heard an almost inaudible gasp escape her lips and I turned around to look at her. Her eyes were filling with tears as she stared at me.

"Get out!" she screamed and shoved me once more toward the front door. "Is that the only insult you can come up with after all these years. You are such a waste of time Malfoy, I hope your father finds you!" with that she slammed the door behind me.


End file.
